The Chosen One (Animator vs. Animation)
|-|Base= |-| “Empowered”= Summary The Chosen One is the second stick figure created by the Animator, and far superior to his predecessor. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: The Chosen One Origin: Animator vs. Animation Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Classification: Stick figure Powers and Abilities: Skilled in close combat, Weapon Mastery (Can effectively use all sorts of improvised weapons from his surroundings), Superhuman Speed, Flight, Air Manipulation (Created a tornado through his sheer speed), Data Manipulation (He can affect and consume programs and documents and affect and eventually remove the virus from the computer), Electricity Manipulation (Created a small thundercloud, which fired a bolt of lightning), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (He can attract his surroundings and condense them into a ball, which he can use in attacks), Ice Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (As shown here), Resistance to Data Manipulation (Resisted being turned into "trash data" by the ViraBot). Attack Potency: Below Average level (Exists inside a computer as data. Was able to crack the computer's screen, though this was more so via a chain reaction than pure power) Speed: At least Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged gunfire at a a very close distance. Can keep up with The Animator, who should have the reactions of a real human) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Created a cloud that fired lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted various computer windows) Striking Strength: Below Average Class (Could do damage to The Dark Lord and other PC entities with physical strikes) Durability: Below Average level (Can take attacks from The Dark Lord) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range, higher with lasers (Can shoot lasers that appear to keep all the pc's distance), Unknown with his final attack (Attracted all the PC's surroundings and contents, though with The Dark Lord's help) Standard Equipment: None notable at start. Can later build various weapons from his surroundings. Intelligence: Quite High. Despite being created recently, he adopted a decent fighting skill and could create several types of weapons out of objects in the ground, and even if he couldn't, he could improvise and use those small or large objects instead as weapons too. Weaknesses: The Chosen One can be neutralized by Antiviruses, as it can be detected as one. Notable Attacks / Techniques: fireava.gif|The Chosen One breathes and uses fire. flyacrobaticsava.gif|The Chosen One flies and uses the environment in his disposal. laserava.gif|The Chosen One fires his head laser. combatava.gif|The Chosen one has remarkably good CQC skills despite being created not so long ago. explosionava.gif|The Chosen One stomps the ground and makes an explosion. wordava.gif|The Chosen One absorbs and pukes back a ball of words. iceava.gif|The Chosen One uses his ice manipulation to neutralize Firefox's fire. nullava2.gif|The Chosen One creates a pulse wave that negates the virus stealth/data structures. thunderava.gif|The Chosen One creates an storm cloud and then throws various lightning bolts. teleportava.gif|The Chosen One has proven that he can teleport rather than just going at high speeds. finalattackava.gif|The Chosen One flies in a circular motion and then starts absorbing everything... finalattack2ava.gif|...to later leave everything absorbed as a condensed sphere and making it explode. Elemental Manipulation: One of the Chosen One's main forms of attack. It can breathe fire, throw fireballs, and create defensive walls of fire. The Chosen One can also create an icy wind to rapidly freeze an opponent, neutralizing fire in the process, form tornadoes by moving at high speeds, and create stormclouds that fire bolts of lightning. Final Attack: The Chosen One's most powerful attack. Moving at high speeds, he gathers his surroundings, condensing them into a single point to cause an explosive burst of energy that cracked the computer and caused it to bluescreen. Others Notable Victories: Rumble McSkirmish (Gravity Falls) Rumble's Profile (Rumbles 10-C Key was used and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animator vs. Animation Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 10